Mailers are commonly used as an effective way to distribute information and often times come in a variety of different configurations. For example, some sample configurations include a reply portion and/or return mail piece such as, for instance, a return envelope, a return questionnaire, and/or a detachable portion(s) such as, a receipt(s), a coupon(s), etc. Mailers are typically formed from a single sheet of paper or stock and are configured to allow various data, including indicia, to be pre-printed on the form and/or imaged during processing through one of, for example, a printer. Once imaged, the mailer form is typically folded to form a conventional sized letter or envelope that includes an outgoing address and mailed to a recipient. The recipient may be requested to, for example, fill-in a portion of the mailer with information and return the portion via a return mail piece included in the outgoing mailer.